Brookmont Complex
Brookmont Complex (Pentagon Six, Brookmont or officially Brookmont Central Intelligence Campus) is the multi-building complex housing the current headquarters of Interrealm. Located close to the city of Brookmont, Maryland and within miles close the border of the District Zone. With a number of features and countermeasures, Brookmont is the second most secure facility on the planet. Only behind the Vela Organization's Black Vault Complex. Another name for the place before becoming Brookmont was Pentagon Six. In part for the main building's pentagon-shaped base. Access to the campus is mainly only allowed in three ways: *Officials of authorized member states of Interrealm. *Interrealm operatives and/or staff. *Visitors of those from the authorized member states. The buildings' construction is the product of the post-cold war collaborations between the Alliance and the Imperium over intereralm's sole power control by the Solterrans. Resulting in breakaway of power from them and creating a fully independent agency History The building broke ground on July 9, 2614 after the signing of the Sexton Constitution and the breakaway of Interrealm away from the Alliance, rendering it a nation-less entity. The building finally was completed seven years later on March 18, 2641 Under the special provisions under the Sexton Constitution between the two new "Celestial Superpowers" any international organization built On Terra (defined not just earth but any planet) is considered a full neutral zone without any allegiance to any nation. Solterra now holds representative power over it's 1,500 people who are in the campus with smaller populations from other worlds following after. The land that makes up the campus covers 1,500 acres of land and the land itself is considered secure international territory. That means no nation or person could run inside the site and claim sanctuary or to escape authorities bound by jurisdictions. In the above picture, the red circle a special feature made to protect the buildings of Brookmont from any and all magical forces short of those of a true god known as the Line of Disinfluence removing all non-authorized personnel of magical powers and has been since used and noted as the campus's most notable feature which has also been adapted to DMA headquarters, the White House and other secure buildings that would have been at risk for magical attack. Building Divisions On the campus, the place is divided into four main divisions. Each with their own functions and responsibilities that keep the agency running. They are the Tower, Eastern and Western Branches, The Disinfluence and the International Zone. The Tower The 1,658 foot tall Entanmam building is the centerpiece of the campus and acts as home for the various offices, laboratories, operative offices and residences to the various species who represent their nations. Eastern Branch Eastern branch is the location for all of the scientific, research and development (RAND) buildings beneficial for the agency. *'1. Volden Science Building' - Independent RAND laboratory and multilateral think tank. *'2. Seken Building' - Weapons and logistics facilities. *'3. Junis Hall' - Ultra-high security biological research area. Study of new plants and animals, development of new biosweep technology definitions, panaceas and biological deterrence research. *'4. Virginia Library' - Large facility home to over 4.8 million physical texts and scrolls from all over the multiverse for research purposes, The Department of Mystic Affairs shares space as an auxiliary library to their Salem Archives. *'5. Memorial Hall' - Home to the star wall to memorialize all of the agents who fall in service to their respective nations but cannot be named. The hall of eternal flames and a small museum of Interrealm's history before and after the great Casid exodus. *'6. Hortense Building' - Auxiliary research building and development area for new technologies. Western Branch Western branch located closest to the Pentagon Tower is the heavy security and training zone for operatives. Complete with weapons range and heavy gravity workout gym. This is also the place where it also houses the high security prison zone for criminals from every dimension before being sent off to the Leavenworth system or for their respective nations to pick them up. *'1. Freshman Quarters' - All new recruits will stay here during their six-month training period. *'2. Centran Training Facility' - Also known as the "Hyperspace Academy". This training area is suited for all tiers However Section Zero operatives have different locales to train. *'3. Secondary Study Hall/Gym '- Additional training sites plus gym containing a multitude of training equipment made for any operative. *'4. The Octagon Holding Building' - High-security prison site for criminals from all dimensions for crimes committed against the worlds of the Thirteen Realms. Also a holding facility to transfer prisoners to back to their governments. The facility however doesn't hold any super-powered criminals for they are held on the worlds of the Leavenworth System in the Prometheus Universe. *'5. Firing Range' - All heavy artillery, mystic based and brute force powers below 'earth-shattering' are tried for accuracy and practice. Absolute Disenchantment Zone : Main Article: Absolute Disenchantment Zone The largest area and overlaps all three areas of the campus. The function of the ADZ at Brookmont is simple: To prevent unauthorized music from being used within the area to protect personnel and/or sensitive equipment. International Zone While the larger area that overlaps the zone the difference that the disinfluence is only go far where the international zone can't reach. Outside, it's close to public space with roads and a main highway running through it. Inside the zone it's protected by defense batteries and heavily armed personnel. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Facilities and Locale